It's Not Her
by Grinder-Lector
Summary: Rabbit has something in her system. And it's changed her. She's not the same. The Spine knows she'd never hurt a fly. But everyone is dead. It's not Rabbit. STEAM POWERED GIRAFFE
It must've been a virus. Or a malfunction. There was no way Rabbit would have done something like this. The Spine's eyes widened, looking at his sister. She twitched as she held Hatchworth's lifeless head in her hands. This wasn't her. She would never kill Hatchworth or any of the others.

"You need to stop this now," The Spine spoke up, Rabbit turned her attention away from the automaton head and towards the taller robot.

"But why, The Spine? It's so much fun!" She grinned.

That voice wasn't even hers. There was no stutter. And the tone was very sinister.

"Fun?! Rabbit, you – you've killed everyone you love!" He rebuked, choking as his eyes filled up.

"Love? Ha! I don't love them! They were useless humans! And this guy," she raised Hatchworth's head, "This guy was a waste of metal and space. Think of what Peter Walter could've made out of this prescious metal."

"Stop it Rabbit," The Spine roared, "You need to stop this right now before you hurt someone else!"

Rabbit laughed turning her nose up at him, then turning to throw Hatchworth's head away. The head smashed through a window, falling from the high level onto the hard ground outside.

Rabbit began to smirk but was stopped when she felt two arms tackle her to the ground. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her head slam off the ground. She quickly opened them to see The Spine's face inches above hers.

"I know this isn't Rabbit," he snarled.

The older automaton smirked as she put on her normal voice but in a mocking tone, "Oh my g-g-gosh, The Spine. I've always dreamed of you on top of me l-l-like this."

"Shut up!" He spat, "This isn't you, Rabbit! Find whatever it is that's inside you right now. And get. rid. of. it."

She smirked at his serious tone. She took great delight in the moment, "Make. me."

The Spine sat up, grabbing the nearest object which was a thin metal pipe, broken at bottom giving it a sharp edge. Rabbit had done some serious damage around the house. But this room had to be the one she destroyed most.

The Spine raised the weapon, "Now! Or you'll leave me with no other choice!"

Rabbit stared at the weapon for a moment of silence. She didn't seem too phased by it. She wrapped her legs around the taller robot's waist, flipping him over so he was the one on the floor now. She lowered her face dangerously close to his.

"Oh well. I prefer it when im on top anyway," she snatched the pipe, standing up. She raised the weapon, preparing to bring it down on her brother's frame.

Fortunately he gripped another nearby pole. It was shorter. But it was a weapon.

He rolled away as Rabbit brought the weapon down into the floor. The Spine stood up, spinning around to look at his sister. She was gritting her teeth and allowed her eyes to burn daggers into him.

"So it's a fight you want, The Spine? Fine. Either way, whoever loses it won't be a happy ending." She slashed the pipe at him, commencing their duel.

The two automatons swiped at eachother violently, as they manouvered their way through the debris making sure to keep their owns on their foe. The Spine tried to prevent anymore oily tears from developing in his eyes. That would only blind him. But the thought of hurting his only sister caused him great pain.

"You might as well give up, The Spine," she stopped swiping as she teased, "Only one of us is going to die. And it'll be you. There's no way you could hurt pretty little me, now is there?"

She gasped in pain as she felt a stabbing pain in her core. The Spine had done it. He had taken his chance and stabbed her right in the core. She choked as she coughed up black oil. It slipped from her lips.

"I'm so sorry," The Spine choked. He pulled the pole from her core, causing her to fall. Before she hit the ground, he caught her, gently laying her down in his arms.

"Wow…I didn't think you…had it on you," she took pauses as she spoke, wincing in pain in the pauses. She tried to laugh, but only coughed more oil, "Also…how romantic…I'm going to die…in your arms."

"Rabbit, stop joking around," The Spine smirked, his face then turning serious as oily tears rolled down his face, "I am so sorry. But I had to do it."

Rabbit blinked as one of his tears fell onto her face, "It's OK. I…understand now. I'm sorry…for…everything that I've done."

The Spine wanted to say that it would be OK. But how could he lie to her. Nothing was OK. Everyone was dead. And she was to soon join them, "Just…be quiet for now."

"OK," she choked, "I guess…it's time for me…to go…Spine."

The automaton's eyes shut. Her head rolled back as she lay limp in her brothers arms. A moment of silence remained before The Spine choked out a sob, burying his face in her chest, crying with anguish.


End file.
